


E & F

by yoshitsune



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic bits that I threw up on my blog for porn&vodka hour. Viva paipan moe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E & F

**Exceptional New Design**

It was kind of weird at first glance and Aomine was glad that Sakurai was tall and, even if he was slimmer than Aomine, had enough built up muscle bulk from the daily Touou training regimen to not look like a little kid. Actually, a hairless groin kind of made all that definition even easier to appreciate. Especially around his belly and down to his dick. The skin below his belly button looked so firm and smooth, Aomine wanted to get his teeth and tongue in on that business.   
  
When Sakurai turned his back and bent to drop his socks into his bag, Aomine figured that big firm ass also helped Sakurai look his age or older. 'Wait, did you shave your butt?'   
  
'Um sorry? I-I was down there anyway, so I just figured...'   
  
'Just figured you'd go smooth as an AV babe's fine ass.' Aomine almost groaned when he pushed Sakurai's butt cheeks apart. Ignoring the few stray hairs he'd missed, his crack was all smooth perfection. Aomine wondered, with a shot of excitement and sudden fantasies, if this was some sort of signal that Sakurai would be cool with seeing some action down there now. His hole looked so cute and tight all pursed up. Aomine brushed his thumb over it but Sakurai instantly jumped away from him.   
  
Sakurai face was flushed but looking way more uncertain than Aomine was expecting. Aomine waved his hand. 'Chill. I'm not going to like slip you a finger or anything unless you're into it.'  
  
Now that his smooth front was there again, Aomine put a hand on Sakurai abdomen, petting a little. 'Damn but this is nice.'

 

 

 

**FuckYeahSex**

 

Aomine likes the way he fits over Sakurai's back; he wants to wrap around him, and his arms slide on instinct, coil and grip. He gets an arm under Sakurai's chin, forces Sakurai to take his weight or fall on his face; and that only adds to the tension all in his body.  
  
It also brings his neck up for better access when Aomine feels the urge to bite. He tucks his face in at the side of Sakurai's neck, glowing ear in reach of his teeth.   
  
All along his front Sakurai feels taut, and Aomine slides his hand down far enough to get a hand around Sakurai's dick. Sakurai's hips jump into the touch, but Aomine just holds and squeezes him there possessively, feels how hot and frustrated he is. He listens to Sakurai's regular little whimpers that are full of need and stress while he continues to rock into his ass.   
  
Aomine likes the fruity smell of Sakurai's hair, the small freckles that sprang up from long summer days out training, the taste after sucking at his skin. He sucks hard on Sakurai's earlobe, gets that soft tab between his teeth. Sakurai turns so tight inside he has to slow down, but he still pushes in deep, feeling ready to blow. When Sakurai moans louder and babbles about it all feeling so fucking good, he does.   
  
When he can stand to do it, Aomine unwraps his arm from Sakurai to take most of his own weight again. Without pulling out, he licks between Sakurai's shoulder blades and makes a tight fist for him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
